


Cheeky

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam raises both her eyebrows. “This is the third time this week you've asked me for a tampon, Niall, you should really get your own emergency supply.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256)
> 
> Again, thank you to Danielle for the beta.  
> And this one goes out to Ariel for the amazing prompt. You are my hero, honestly.

Even though it is lunch time, Liam finds the library to be the best place to get her homework done in peace. She doesn’t really have many friends at school, only one, and, well, she is her girlfriend. But Niall has footie practice during some lunch times, so Liam goes to the library. Like today.

She gets there before anyone else so she can get her favourite table in the back corner where she can be mostly hidden. It’s the best thing for her concentration if she’s out of the way of anyone else, otherwise she tends to get distracted. So, she puts her earphones in and presses play on her iPod, playing the mix she made especially to do homework to.

There’s a few essays she has to write and there’s a tonne of research she has to do, making the library the best place for her.

To her surprise, a few minutes into Liam’s mix, Niall rounds the shelving closest to Liam’s table.

“Babe,” Niall starts, looking harassed. “Got a favour to ask you.”

“Sure,” Liam replies easily, setting her pen down and pausing her song. “What’s up?”

“I just got my period and I don’t have anything, can I have a tampon?” Niall asks.

Liam immediately reaches into her backpack and pulls out the box of tampons she keeps in the side pocket. She passes the box over and turns her face up and Niall grins before kissing her. 

“I’ll bring the box right back,” Niall promises. 

Liam nods but doesn’t expect her to actually uphold her promise. She knows she’ll get the box back off Niall at some point during the day. She turns her iPod back on and refocuses her attention on her homework. 

A lot of it feels like it goes over her head but she does her best. Niall helps out where she can but Liam knows she just scrapes by with some subjects. As long as it’s enough to get her A Levels and go to university, that’s all she cares about. 

The end of lunch bell rings and Liam still hasn’t seen Niall. She packs her bag back up and heads for her next lesson. She spots Niall’s blonde head of hair scurrying down the corridors but they only share two subjects together, and don’t get to see each other that often. 

By the end of the day, Niall is waiting for Liam, a big smile on her face and the box of tampons in her hand, holding them out for Liam to take.

“Sorry that I didn’t get them back to you earlier,” Niall apologises.

“It’s fine,” Liam assures her. Niall grins and gives her a smacking kiss on the cheek before taking Liam’s hand in hers, swinging it between them as they leave the school grounds. 

Niall’s hand is warm in Liam’s, her fingers curling perfectly around Liam’s like they were made to be together. Listening to Niall chatter and talk animatedly about footie brings a smile to Liam’s face and she promises that the next day, she will watch Niall practice during their lunch break.

~*~

The stands are a little uncomfortable and more than a little cold underneath Liam’s bottom as she sits down at lunch the next day. She sets a book down on the bench, with the hopes of getting _some_ reading done before their next English lesson. She could really benefit from advanced reading, she thinks.

There’s a noise on the pitch below and Liam can see Louis Tomlinson, the footie captain yelling loudly at the other girls.

A frown crosses Liam’s brow as she realises that Niall isn’t in sight. 

A moment later, she spots Niall hurrying up the stands and through the row Liam is sitting in.

“Hey, babe,” Liam says, surprised. “Aren’t you supposed to be down there with the others doing warm ups?”

“I _am_ ,” Niall agrees. “But I was hoping I could get another tampon off you?” She gives Liam such a hopeful smile that she can’t say no. Not that she would, of course. Periods are the worst and she knows what it’s like to not have a sanitary item on hand if she needs it.

She reaches into her bag and passes Niall the box. “Be quick,” she says. “Louis is glaring daggers our way.”

“That’s her usual face, Li,” Niall says cheekily but she swoops down, kissing Liam softly on the lips before she practically runs down the stairs and back into the changing rooms. 

Liam shakes her head and picks up her book to read until Niall comes back out onto the pitch. It doesn’t take long for Liam to hear Louis’ voice calling out that it’s nice for Niall to join them and she rests her book on her lap.

Niall grins at Louis and gives her a high five. She says something that Liam can’t hear and they divide into two teams to practice.

They’re all really good players, Liam thinks. She watches Niall’s lithe form easily dodging attacks and kicking the ball to Louis who is extremely fast. Even though it’s just a practice between the team, Niall’s side does really well and ends up winning. Liam smiles and waves down to Niall when they finish and she stands up to make her way down to the ground.

“How was I?” Niall asks.

“Great, as usual,” Liam replies.

“Sloppy work, Horan!” Louis teases as she walks passed. “Stop sucking face with your girlfriend and get changed, you stink.”

“Love you too, Louis,” Niall replies and Louis blows her a kiss before disappearing into the changing rooms.

“She’s right,” Liam begins. “You do smell a little…”

“Do I?” Niall teases, giving Liam a cheeky grin as she drapes her arms across Liam’s shoulders, pulling her in for the tightest, sweatiest hug Liam has ever experienced. She pokes Niall hard in the side in an attempt to get Niall to let go but she steadfastly holds on.

“I still think you did really well, even with your period,” Liam says. 

“Huh, I forgot I had that,” Niall replies. She tightens her arm around Liam’s shoulder a little more to pull her in for a slow, sweet kiss. “I’d better go get changed. I’ll see you in English.”

“Alright,” Liam says with a nod. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

~*~

The morning bell hasn’t yet rang when Liam feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks up to see Niall giving her a cheeky but sheepish grin.

“Morning,” Liam says cheerily, closing the gap between them to give Niall a kiss in greeting.

“Hi,” Niall mumbles against Liam’s lips. “I’ve got a favour to ask…”

“What’s up?”

“Can I have another tampon?” Niall asks, giving Liam a hopeful look.

Liam raises both her eyebrows. “This is the third time this week you’ve asked me for a tampon, Niall, you should really get your own emergency supply.”

“I know I should,” Niall starts. “But I always forget and you always keep a box on you, and they’re my favourite brand, too.”

“I know they are,” Liam replies, her cheeks flushing a little.

“So can I _pretty please_ have another tampon?” Niall asks. “I’ll buy you another box, but I, like, really need one.”

Liam’s hand is in her bag before Niall has even finished speaking and she passes Niall the box. “Keep them,” she says. “I’ll get some more this weekend at Tesco’s.”

“Thank you,” Niall replies enthusiastically. She kisses Liam on the cheek. “Just think,” she continues, “When I’ve finished my period, I’ll be able to repay you _properly_.”

“Just go already,” Liam says, her cheeks blushing bright red at the insinuation.

Niall gives her a cheeky grin and winks before she dashes off to the nearest toilets, leaving Liam behind, shaking her head and zipping up her school bag, a fond smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
